robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Tirolian Mothership
Tirolian Motherships are enormous starships developed by the Robotech Masters during the age of the Tirolian Empire. They served as an example of the highly advanced science of Robotechnology and demonstrated the fact that they were amongst the most advanced civilization in known space. Each Mothership served as a population habitat, manufacturing center, combat vessel and any other requirement needed for the Tirolian's advanced civilization. Background In design, they were shaped as elongated hexagons with several superstructures as well as large antennas that hung underneath. Thick walls and diverse defensive force walls were used to protect the ship from enemy weapon fire. Though it was possible to damage any of the ships barriers, this was not a concern for the crew as the vessels were capable of self-restoration. Each ship was heavily armored and had armaments that were quite extensive. The primary weapons included a Reflex Cannon which required the vessel to open up into two parallel booms in order to operate. A Mothership's propulsion system was unique amongst known vessels as it made use of a reactionless drive system. The internal structure of the ships was also divided into distinct sections with the civilian population occupying an artificial cityscape divided into numerous levels. Outside this area, there were the engineering sections, large holds for ships such as heavy cruisers, hangar rooms, command centers and numerous other spaces. History After the defeat of the Zentraedi, the Robotech Masters discovered that Zor's Protoculture Matrix was present on Earth onboard the ruined remains of the SDF-1. Thus, they took their entire clone civilization and embarked on a trek from Tirol to their intended destination. After many years, the vessels arrived and engaged the Human forces of the Army of the Southern Cross during the Second Robotech War. Initially, the United Earth Forces struggled in combating the gargantuan vessels though on one occasion the flagship of the Robotech Masters was damaged when the Humans targeted a vulnerable spot in the engine armor protection which led to the ship's drive unit being disabled. However, despite this being the case, the problem was rectified, and all the Motherships had this weakness removed. Many of the Motherships that traveled to Earth were either destroyed or crashed onto the planet's surface. The Masters flagship itself was destroyed by Zor Prime above SX Point 83 in an attempt to destroy the Protoculture Matrix which had mutated into the Invid Flower of Life. The attempt was ultimately futile as instead of burying the Flowers, the act simply allowed the plants to bloom across the planet. Behind the Scenes Robotech: The Masters Saga Sourcebook refers to these craft as "Nupars-Zytsche class" Tirolian Fleet Motherships (pg 249). Gallery TirolianMothershipDefenseScreen.jpg|Energy screens protecting the ship from attack TirolianMothershipShield.jpg|Powerful shields protected the ship from incoming fire TirolianMothershipAttack.jpg|A trio of Motherships attack the Earth forces Tirolian Mothership Sentinelas Comic 2 1.png|Tirolian Motherships head for Earth ( : The Coming of the Sentinels.) Appearances *''Robotech: The Robotech Masters'' Tertiary sources * *''Robotech: The Masters Saga Sourcebook'' Category:Technology Category:Starship classes